


Historia De Un Amor

by Savall



Category: Don Juan - Gray
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savall/pseuds/Savall





	Historia De Un Amor

在那个拂晓，我杀死了唐璜，他的鲜血沾满了我的剑，凋零的红色在初升的日光之下隐隐发光。

01.  
请原谅我，亲爱的读者，无论我如何冥思苦想，绞尽脑汁，我始终无法告诉你这故事的开始。我忘记了与唐璜的一切事情，仿佛他从未出现在我的生命之中。然而人生总是不能如我所愿，人们在那之后总是会问我是否是那个与唐璜决斗的男人，每当这时，我只是点点头，假装我还记得这些过往。  
我无法回答他们之中任何一人更加琐碎的细节，为此我只好虚构出一连串蒙骗自己的情节。在一开始，我的故事总是矛盾重重，听起来令人将信将疑，但当我重复了上百遍之后，它随着我的重复而变得完善，直至变为了一个完整的故事。一个完整的、关于我与唐璜的故事。  
这个故事并不包含任何爱意，有的仅仅是仇恨与鲜血，这就像我与他之间的纠葛，不带着任何独有的爱，有的仅仅是敌对与愤怒。

我想，在一开始的时候，我见过他，那个叫唐璜的男人。那时我还未曾去往战场，鲜血尚未洒遍我的全身，安达卢西亚依旧处在沉静与烂漫之中，就像是一只静候袭击的野豹，独具着娴静与攻击性，小心地蛰伏在树丛与树丛的间隙。  
那一天大概是秋末，人们穿上了稍厚的马甲，街上装点着季节特有的锦旗，乳白色的砖瓦上洋溢着喜庆，我与玛利亚挽着手走在塞利维亚的街头，寒风将我们的头发微微吹起，来自主教堂的钟声在我们头顶突然响彻。  
我不太记得敲钟人敲了几下那口沉闷的钟，时间对于塞利维亚而言并非那么重要，来自四面八方的人们来到这座城市不分昼夜地纵情狂欢，好似人生的意义仅限于此。你看，人们总是这样，趁着年轻的时候消耗着自己不多的光阴与青春，当等待至老去时，又开始嗟叹过去那过分放肆的岁月。  
那时的我也是这样，或者说，那时的唐璜也是这样。我那会热爱泡在塞利维亚的酒馆里，每天无所事事地饮上一杯酒，之后欣赏来自安达卢西亚另一头的舞女们踩一曲艳舞。生命与爱情于我而言实在是过于简单，我不在乎生，亦不在乎死，我的生活便是酒醉灯迷、歌舞声起。  
玛利亚曾指责我对于生命的不尊重，然而她无法指责我的爱情。我确确实实爱着她，仿佛她是我所有的一切，我的唯一。我得承认，在此之前，我从未遇到过如同玛利亚这般的人，正直、无私、有着太多的光和热，就像是天使那般。  
这也是我爱着玛利亚的原因，并非是出于我对于她将我从深渊里拉起的感谢，而是真正发自内心深处的爱意。

我不太记得唐璜是怎么与我在这一天相遇的了，请允许我假设一个场景吧，那是一个光线不太明亮的酒馆，室内充满着吉普赛风格的装饰，连音乐都带着些轻快的吉普赛味道。我那时应该是坐在酒馆的一个角落里，面前摆着几杯冒着白泡的香槟，光线昏暗，酒水的颜色也低了几个色调。  
玛利亚坐在我的对面，她将头发系的高高的，看起来十分英姿飒爽。一刻钟前我们挽着手穿过满是欢歌的街道，直接走入这家酒馆——玛利亚不太喜欢这里，但碍于我的坚持，她最终还是勉强地点了点头。  
我叫了两杯香槟，又给玛利亚叫了杯特调的鸡尾酒——这里的老板手艺不错，我想玛利亚大概会喜欢。而玛利亚只是接过那杯颜色诡谲的酒水，不再移动它任何一分。她看着我，神情深冽，带着些我难以言说的气息，她将她的手轻轻地放在我的手背上，冰冷在那一瞬间沿着她的掌纹缓缓传来，身旁喧嚣的酒客们又一次唱起欢歌，似乎要将我与她之间的尴尬彻底吞没。  
“拉斐尔。”玛利亚皱着眉头，对身后的喧嚣置之不理，她轻声叫着我的名字，仿若在诵念一首埋葬在古墓深处、用拉丁文所写就的情诗。  
我没有用言语简明地回答她，只是将目光从弹着木吉他的歌者身上收回，缓慢地转过头看向玛利亚。我对向她深绿色的双眼，以询问的目光看着她，她被我弄得好不尴尬，于是她突然低下去，小声地再次说话：“你要去往那场战争吗？”她问我，声音是极轻的。  
“我并没有考虑过这件事。”我回答她，不带任何思索，“我昨日接到了那封入伍信，我曾认为这是我所应当做的。”  
“我希望你去，但我又不希望你去。”玛利亚迅速回答，她依旧看着我，眼神带着坚定与希望，“我希望你去是因为我们理应为国家贡献自己，而我不希望你去是因为我害怕你再也无法归来。”  
“我将会在那里成功。”我抿了抿嘴唇，紧紧抓住玛利亚的手，她的手依旧极其冰冷，让我回想起了塞利维亚冬季的冷风。  
“是的，你将会——拉斐尔。”玛利亚说，“我从未对你失望过。”玛利亚低下头去，终于举起了那杯鸡尾酒，她试图轻微地抿上一口，但在她彻底品尝到酒水的甘冽之后，她开始猛地咳嗽，又将酒杯迅速地推开。我轻轻叹了一口气，又一次小声地重复起我对于玛利亚的承诺，含义不明，断断续续，在最终竟是不知道自己在说些什么。  
玛利亚没有再说话，她耐心地听着我并不优美的言辞，将手轻轻放在我的手背之上，温暖从她的掌纹里蔓延开来，像是一团火焰一般触及我的肌肤。我略带惊慌地偏过头去，毫不在乎地扫视着在附近就着安达卢亚西民谣跳舞的游人。此刻，木吉他的歌声飘扬在阴暗的室内，烛光早已飘荡在我们其中。  
于是我看见了唐璜，或者说，唐璜看见了我。他站在柔和模糊的烛光之中，橘黄色的光线温柔地击打着他的双颊，他的眼神不经意间与我对视，我们的目光相交，仿若这是上帝的安排。——这并不合适。  
我迅速地偏离了自己的视线，尴尬地低下头去，将他置之不理。他只是笑笑，又开始了属于自己的狂欢。他在奔舞着，皮鞋踩踏着地板的噼啪声敏捷地在室内穿梭，他带着笑容，并不自然，藏着些局促的伪装。  
玛利亚带着厌恶地瞥了唐璜一眼，尔后，她微微转过身，将视线抛放至窗外——此刻已近黄昏，塞利维亚的街道上挂着五颜六色的路灯，人们结伴而行，男人手里抓着刚刚买来的鲜花，女人的穿着颜色鲜艳的长裙——塞利维亚的狂欢又将开始。  
“我是时候离开了。”玛利亚缓缓地起身，“天色已晚。”  
“现在？”我局促地问道。  
“这里让我感到十分难受，拉斐尔。”玛利亚笑笑，“很抱歉。”  
“这并不是你的错。”我迅速回答，抬起头看向她，与她的视线短暂地对上，“再见吗，玛利亚。”  
“拉斐尔……”她握紧我的手，“我爱你。”她凝视着我，眼里盛满了关切，“下次见到你时，你或许已经是一位军人了。”  
“我可以不去。”  
“这是你父亲的意志。”她说，“他曾是那么伟大。”  
“他现在如是。”我回答，“我知道他想要为国家做些什么——或许这成为我的意愿，或许不会。”  
“拉斐尔。”玛利亚又一次叫了一声我的名字，“战场比我更需要你。”她回答，“你将成为一名英勇的战士。”她的话语很轻，我感受到她说这话时身体正微微地颤抖，她十分激动——或者说，她十分不舍。我在这时才突然知道到，我或许从未了解过她。  
可我又何尝不是那么了解她呢？我会在每个春日在她的阳台下献上一束鲜花，与她就着欢歌踩一曲快舞，人们环绕着我们，为我们喝彩鼓掌，将他们宝贵的祝福赠予给我们。我知道她的梦想，亦了解她的过去，我是如此的了解她。  
但我知道，我从未追溯过她的内心。我无法深入她的内心，于是便无法真正成为她的阳光，为此，我只能存活在她刺目的光明之下，直至变为一片枯朽的影子——这又何尝不是我爱着玛利亚的原因？  
但玛利亚又何尝真正追溯过我的内心呢？我对于荣耀与胜利毫不关心，而我父亲的战绩只会成为我的拖累。我只愿就此活着，任由我的生活被狂欢充满。  
我看着玛利亚起身离开，甚至还没来得及说上一声再见，她的背影便彻底从欢嚣的歌舞声之中消失，唯有在我对面的酒杯仍旧能证明她曾来过。我叹了一口气，举起酒杯，却看见唐璜向我走来。他的步伐轻慢，就像是在与安达卢西亚的女郎跳舞那般。  
他经过我的酒桌，嘲讽似地笑了起来，而后缓步走至我身后那位早已等待多时的舞女。我回过头看去，他似乎仍旧看着我。  
“拉斐尔。”他轻声叫了我的名字，笑容里盛满了戏谑。

02.  
我在那之后就再也没有见过玛利亚。她在为我父亲塑造雕塑，似乎总有事情要忙，我便每日清晨在远处偷偷看她。日光在初晨时照耀在她的棕发上，我父亲的铜像随着微薄的光芒熠熠发光。当玛利亚开始一日的工作，我便偷偷离去，重新回到塞利维亚开始我新的一天。  
我的朋友们总是好奇我清晨去了何方，以致于每日与他们会面都是笑容满面——我从未向他们坦白过，毕竟，这行为实在让我看上去太过于愚蠢。塞利维亚的人们早已习惯灯红酒绿，爱情听起来如若父辈的童谣，从未有人相信过那一连串由老调旋律编织起来的故事真实存在过。  
我在那日之后便没有再在酒馆中遇见唐璜，他仿佛彻底离开了这座喧嚣的城市，前往下一站寻欢作乐。尽管人们议论起他来总是面带讥讽，但他们的话语之中无不是羡慕——这是他们永远无法触及的人生，这亦是他们最终所求的人生。塞利维亚的人们总是想要将自己年轻而可贵的岁月挥霍殆尽，好像生命除却欢乐与欲望不剩其他。  
我曾向我的朋友提及起玛利亚的愿望，他们嗤笑一声，便开始讽刺起父辈伟大的理想。  
“这太过于愚蠢，拉斐尔。谁愿意去那战场上送命？你可想过你去往战场便再也见不到玛利亚了？”  
“她只是希望我去寻求我父亲的荣耀。”  
“荣耀！你看，又是荣耀！你父亲生前的荣耀还不足够吗？难道你也要用生命换取荣耀？”  
“我在用生命换取爱。如若这是玛利亚希望的——”  
“她只是活在你对你与你父亲的幻想里。她幻想你能成为你父亲那样的人，却难以接受在这纵情欢乐的你。”我的好友喝了一口酒，音调逐渐变得尖刻起来，“她从未爱过你。”  
“不，我想你错了。”我迅速地回驳，试图以此掩盖我的不安。

我是在去往玛利亚每日所在的公园时遇见唐璜的，对于爱情的不安使得我迫切地想要寻找玛利亚，仿佛只要看着她我便又重新开始相信我们仍旧相爱。我信任玛利亚，然而……  
然而，我应该如何表述呢？尽管我信任着她，却不相信她仍旧爱着我。  
我到达我父亲的铜像附近时已近黄昏，玛利亚似乎早已离去，唯剩下我父亲的铜像孤零零地伫立在空旷寂静的花坛里，鲜艳多彩的蔷薇装点着那古朴的铜像，像是仅为这毫无色彩世界献上一曲美艳的舞蹈。我走上前去，轻轻抚摸着我父亲雕像的那铜底座，冰凉平整的表面为我的焦躁带来最后一丝宁静。  
一阵轻乱的脚步声从我的身后传来，我皱起眉头，因这份宁静被破坏而略微恼怒，却在转过身的那一刻，看见带着戏谑笑容的唐璜。  
“许久不见。”他像是老熟人那般向我打了声招呼。  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
唐璜没有回答，只是依旧保持着刚才的笑容，他看向我，笔直地对向我的视线，无奈地耸耸肩：“这里的蔷薇是如此美好。”他说，“然而却无人欣赏。”  
“你！”我愤怒地出声，“你对玛利亚做了什么？”我快步走上前，狠狠抓住他丝质的领子，他依旧玩世不恭地笑着，仿佛我的愤怒不过是为了狩猎的临场作戏，“如若……如若……我无法原谅你。”  
“冷静下来，拉斐尔。”唐璜看向我，语调上扬，嘲讽似的笑了，“我可没对你的未婚妻做什么，尽管我爱上了她——”  
“我无权管束你的爱。”我紧紧地盯着他的眼睛，“但你无权将她夺去。”  
“如若她所爱的是你，你又何必为此担心。”唐璜甩开我的手，转过身去试图缓步离开，“这一切都交由玛利亚选择。”  
选择？荒谬至极。

我再次见到玛利亚时已经过了许久，塞利维亚似乎彻底进入冬季，黄昏时的风带着些许寒冷的吹刮在我的身上。日光将我的视线照耀至模糊不清，玛利亚正站在我的父亲的铜像旁看向远处，此刻，在铜像附近驻足停留的白鸽纷纷起飞，快速地向日光处行进。  
“玛利亚。”我轻声叫着她的名字。  
玛利亚回过头看向我，目光依旧柔和如水，眼里满是安达卢西亚充满爱的情歌：“拉斐尔。”她看向我，阴影模糊了她的轮廓，我只能看见她明亮的眼睛，像是在黑暗之中闪烁着。  
她抿了抿嘴唇，像是下定决心似的递给我一封信：“我不知道这是谁写下的，但它们使我恐惧。”  
我怀着好奇地接过信封，一种半是恐惧半是愤怒的情绪突然环绕着我，唐璜那戏谑的笑容在我的脑海里浮现，我双手颤抖地摊开信纸，纸上的字迹优雅工整，而内容却满是欲望与爱……而那些爱所想献给的对象仅有一个人，玛利亚。  
“这是谁寄过来的……？”我的声线有些颤抖。  
“我不知道，拉斐尔。”玛利亚轻轻叹了一口气，“我每天来到这座铜像前，便会看到一封信。我不知道是谁带来的，但我想你有权利知道。”  
“当然……”我试图忍耐住愤怒与不安，“谢谢你，玛利亚。”我看向玛利亚，她亦看向我，有那么一刻，我感到，除了得到她的爱，我别无所求。

03.  
我想我得知那些信的存在时大概是昏了头，我在第二日便开始蹲伏在丛林之中，只为等待着那该死的疯子将信放在铜像旁。这是一种羞辱！一种示威！一种挑衅！  
我等待许久，直至附近再无人烟，整个夜晚寂静至似乎只能听见我一人的呼吸，铜像失去了白日的夺目，只剩下些微弱的星光照耀在它冰冷的皮肤上。有那么一刻，我感到我父亲或许活了过来，他似乎在轻声劝告：“拉斐尔，去寻找你自己的荣耀！”  
我屏住呼吸，紧紧盯着铜像，直至看见唐璜出现在铜像旁。唐璜轻柔地抚摸着冰冷的石座，星光微微洒落在他的长发上，他的轮廓彻底朦胧至难以辨认，尔后，就着微弱的光线，他将信封摆放在石座附近。  
朋友们，我得承认，在那一刻，我已经不能再思考些什么了，我所能想到的仅仅只是冲上去，狠狠地给唐璜一拳！但唐璜似乎料到我的举动，他依旧保持着戏谑的笑容，轻松地躲过我拳头，讽刺似的耸了耸肩。  
“拉斐尔。”他叫了我的名字，我听不出他话语中的情绪。  
“唐璜！你必将为你的所作所为付出代价。”我几乎愤怒地吼出这句话，四周的密集的树林像是感受到我的愤怒，随着狂风招摇着自己的身躯。  
“我从未想过付出代价。”唐璜回答，“有什么比追求爱情更加伟大呢？我爱着玛利亚，于是我便追求她，这难道不对吗？”  
我没有说话，只是对向他的视线，胸膛因为愤怒而一起一伏，我甚至已经不知道我是因为他的话语而震怒，还是因为他的话语恰到好处地将我击溃。我抓住他的衣领，乃至难以控制住自己的力道，就着一股冲劲用力吻了他。  
唐璜似乎被我的举动所震惊，竟忘记挣脱我的钳制。末了，他甩开我的手：“你气昏头了。”他冷静地下了判断，“这有什么不对呢，拉斐尔，你看，你也在追求人的本能。纵情欢乐，燃尽欲望，便是你我的本能。”  
“不……不……”我喘着气。  
“你注定与我一起下地狱。”唐璜低下头，重新对向我的视线，感受到我的焦躁与痛苦，猛地抓住我的头发，带着欲望般地与我亲吻。尔后，他解开我的扣子，就像是他对过去与他纵情欢歌的舞女那般，他喘着粗气，眼里满是火焰——就像是来自地狱底层那般。  
“在叹息中享受快乐吧，拉斐尔。”

04.  
在后来的很长一段时间，我时常回忆起那一个晚上，唐璜带着轻佻笑容向我走来，以一种诱惑的姿态看向我，而我则对向他的眼睛，感受到他眼中跳动着的火焰——没有任何的爱，有的只是浑浊的欲望。于是我便开始反复假设，如若那一日我没有遇见他，是否会有我们后来的故事？或是说，如若那一日我没有遇见他，我们的联系是否仅仅只是恨？  
唐璜，从未懂过爱。我又岂能相信他爱着玛利亚？但我又何尝不是这样？

我在那一日之后便再也没有见过唐璜，朋友们又一次谈论起唐璜，半开玩笑似的告诉我他又出现在过去戏笑欢乐的地方，与舞女们纵情欢歌，痛饮美酒，以音乐为伴，将喧嚣持续整夜。末了，他们又岔开话题，重新问及起玛利亚是否安好，而我刚开始前往战场的美梦是否已经破碎。而今战火已在边境打响，塞利维亚早已不像过去那样以欲为生，人们持续向北逃窜，直至找到一个能让他们安于生存的地方。  
“拉斐尔，或许你应该离开了，当战火持续蔓延，塞利维亚便再难以保全。我们也是时候离开了。”我的好友这样劝我，“你难道还在等待着玛利亚吗？”  
“是的。”我肯定地回答，点了点头，“她是我此生的唯一。”  
“爱情并没有你想的那么简单。”  
“爱情便是如此简单。”我说，“我只需要她。”  
“你只是将救赎与爱混淆了。因为玛利亚将你带离黑暗，因为她给了你渴求的爱与关心，所以你便认为那是你的唯一。但你是否想过，你的所爱并非是她？你嘴里念叨着你爱情的忠贞与唯一，却从未理解所谓的爱情。”  
“这又有什么不同？”我问道，得到的却是对方短暂的叹息。

我记不清再次与玛利亚见面是什么时候，但我仍旧记得那时的她穿着一袭红裙，梳着整齐的头发，站在台阶上等待着我。她向我轻轻招了招手，以过去那种温柔的神情看着我。  
“玛利亚……”我局促地说，甚至顾不上问她是否安好，“我想带你离开。”  
“我知道，拉斐尔。”她简短地说，点了点头，“如若这便是你所想……”  
“如若你无法放弃这里——”我打断了她，“那么我愿意像你曾希望我所做的那样，去取得我的荣耀。”  
“你依旧是那么冲动，拉斐尔。”玛利亚笑了，她伸出手轻柔地抚摸我的脸颊，“你刚才还想过带我离开。”  
“因为——”我试图为自己辩驳，“我想要证明我自己……不，我的意思是，我想要取得荣耀，像我父亲那样。”  
“我会等你。”玛利亚看向我，眼里闪烁着关怀与爱意——与唐璜毫不相同，“如若你此刻仍旧清醒着。”

在之后的日子，玛利亚始终伴随在我的左右。我准备好一切，等待着入伍的时间，等待着属于我的荣耀的到来。我随着军队去往边境，游走在战场之间，生命仿若在下一秒便会消散在满是泥泞味的土地之上。  
我曾不畏惧死亡，却在某一刻恐惧着那一刻的来临。  
在战场的每日，我都试图将自己的心情写下，将它们耐心地折叠起来，让人交还给玛利亚。过往那些灯红酒绿的生活在我的眼前一一浮现，直至玛利亚出现在我眼前，她向我伸出手，对我微笑着，与我一起站在塞利维亚的钟楼之下看着白鸽纷飞。吟游诗人的声音混合着由吉他所奏的乐曲在我耳边交织，我转过头去，却发现唐璜带着轻蔑的笑容站在我身旁。  
他向我走来，对我微笑，邀请我纵情狂欢，仿佛我们的生命便只剩于此，仿佛这一刻他便成为了我生命之中的全部……我们在日光之下亲吻，拥抱，身后的蔷薇色彩鲜明，锦旗挂满了塞利维亚，好似所有的欢乐便只在此刻。  
可是，为什么？为什么是唐璜？  
我的朋友，这极其荒谬，我从未预料过唐璜会出现在我的记忆里，我甚至可以听见他在对我轻声说话：“在叹息中享受快乐吧，拉斐尔。”他脸上满是戏谑与嘲讽，仿若在等待着我的出丑的那一刻，仿若，在嘲笑我自以为对玛利亚忠贞不二的爱情。  
这当然不应该。  
我理应是爱着玛利亚的。

05.  
我回到塞利维亚时恰逢初春，主教堂那尖尖塔顶似乎将要戳破蓝至不真实的天际，白鸽在教堂四周飞扬，整个城市只剩下安谧，仿佛战争从不会光顾此地。  
我未曾托人告诉玛利亚我的归来，而是决定在小贩处买一束鲜花，之后在我父亲的铜像之下，就着温和的阳光将花束献给她。我已经忘记我离开了多久，久至当我拿着花束来到那座公园时，竟感到与唐璜的那一日不过是我的一场空梦  
但我又如何能这么说呢？那一日的记忆是如此鲜活地在我脑海之中跳动，好似我的心跳一般，一旦我一人独处，我便仿佛能触摸到唐璜。  
我捧着花束躲在远处，期许着玛利亚能在此刻出现，将我自关于唐璜的记忆里带离，将我从这场噩梦里拯救。这一切实在是太过于荒唐。  
可直至天际之中只剩下几颗光芒微弱的星辰，我依旧没有等来玛利亚。我叹了一口气，回望我父亲那座铜像——它始终孤零零地站在远方，似乎在遥望着这座繁华喧嚣的城市。 我将花束轻轻地放在他的脚边，试图转身离开。  
“你是拉斐尔吗？”  
这时，我才就着星辰散发出来的单薄的光芒回头看去，一个衣冠楚楚的陌生女人正站在我的身后。  
“你是拉斐尔吗？”她又重复了一次，语气里带着些愤愤。  
我点点头。  
“请你为你我复仇。”她这么说，“玛利亚离开了你，她如今所爱之人是我曾经的爱人。”  
“这并不可能。”  
“在那之后她再也没有来过这里。她与我所爱之人成为了塞利维亚令人艳羡的爱侣，她已经忘记了你，忘记了与你的承诺。”  
“那人是谁……”我顿了顿，企图让自己看起来不那么疯狂，“我是说，抢走玛利亚的人是谁？”  
“唐璜。”  
“唐璜……”我小声地重复。  
若要我形容那时的情感，我想我大概早已超脱于理智或是失常这两个状态了。我仍能清晰地思考，愤怒似乎已经彻底远离我，可我的理智却无法承认在那一刻我所感到的只有释然——对自己、对玛利亚的释然。  
然而我却无法原谅唐璜，尽管我难以辨析这是出自对于唐璜抢走玛利亚的嫉恨，还是……仅仅只是我难以接受我记忆里的唐璜。我始终记得那一个夜晚，他亲吻着我的嘴唇，与我拥抱、喘息，与我双手交叠，甚至，或许我们会一同共堕地底。  
但他始终是唐璜，那个从未懂得去爱的浪子。

我在伊莎贝尔的指引下前往唐璜与玛利亚聚会的酒馆。我独自一人坐在远处看着玛利亚与唐璜相谈甚欢，烛光将两人的笑脸映照得更为清晰鲜明。我偏过头去，试图不再去看向他们，却在那一刻对上了唐璜的视线。他依旧挑衅似的看着我，就如同那一日一般。末了，他迅速地偏离了视线，重新注视着玛利亚。  
“唐璜……”我喃喃自语，一种难以形容的愤怒自心底升起，却难以发泄，于是只好匆匆灌了一杯酒。

我站在街道末尾看着唐璜与玛利亚匆匆告别，直至看见玛利亚消失在长街的尽头我才前往唐璜离去的方向。唐璜悠闲地走在长街之上，步伐不紧不慢，好似自他乡而来的旅客，来此仅为享受塞利维亚的繁华。  
似乎是察觉到我的靠近，他回过头来，毫不在乎地笑了：“拉斐尔。”他叫了我的名字，“好久不见。我从未想过，你还能活着到这里。”  
“当然，当然，唐璜。我还活着，而你仍旧在这里。”我平静地说，“我要为此杀了你。”  
“正合我意。”唐璜笑了，与以往带着戏谑与轻佻的笑容不同，“让我们为这个荒谬的故事画上句号。”我看向唐璜，狠狠地抓住他的衣领，就着晦暗的光线摩挲着他的嘴唇。我们亲吻、拥抱，仿佛彼此是对方的唯一。  
我听见他在黑暗之中因为我的爱抚而发出的微弱喘气，我与他的双手交叠在一起，感受到彼此的体温，他的声音里充满了欲望，但除却欲望之外，我们彼此之间什么都不曾拥有。

06.  
我们的决斗在那日拂晓开始，零星的星光依旧挂在夜幕之上。唐璜是在那时候出现的，他的手里紧握着一把剑，他的步伐依旧从容，看向我时带着他一直以来的骄傲。我注视着他向我靠近，紧紧地抓住我手里的剑柄，内心却十足的茫然。有多少次我发誓杀死他，可当他站在我眼前时，我却开始犹豫要如何结束掉这荒唐的一切。  
我不怜悯唐璜，但亦不想杀死他。  
唐璜却像是察觉到我心中所想，充满挑战性地对向我的视线，狠狠地说：“拉斐尔，你还在等待些什么？看哪，我们的结局就在这里，拿出你的剑，杀死我！或是，我杀死你！”他抽出他的剑，将剑锋对向我。  
“来吧，让我们这荒唐的故事结束在这里。”我大吼着，拔出剑指向他，与他开始了这场对于彼此而言没有任何意义的战斗，尽管，我知道，这个故事对于我们彼此而言，并没有一个结局。无论我们之中谁死去，另一个人仍旧寄托在对方的身上活着，带着无限的恨意与纠葛，带着无情的欲望与痛苦，我们因此而爱着。  
唐璜轻松地躲过我的攻击，拿着剑看向我。此刻，在他的脸上我看不到任何戏谑与嘲弄，他凝视着我，就像那日看着玛利亚那般。  
“上帝会裁决我们的结局。”我因为疲惫而喘着气，始终没有敢对向唐璜的视线。  
唐璜笑了起来，拿着剑开始新的攻击。他抓着剑柄，狠狠地向我刺来，好似我们之间只剩下仇恨，而后，在众目睽睽之下，我将他彻底击倒在地。用剑指着我的脖子。唐璜却带着胜利的微笑，就这样直视着我：“让这一切结束吧。”他的声音很轻，“拉斐尔，再见。我注定因爱而死。”他闭上眼睛。  
“我们彼此何尝不是因爱而死？”我清晰地听见我的声音。

07.  
后来，我离开了塞利维亚，离开了这座洒满了爱与欲望的城市，这座不再拥有我的故事的城市。在我离去的那一日，我偷偷参加了唐璜的葬礼。我看见玛利亚在唐璜的尸体前小声地哭泣着，蔷薇安静地在停放着唐璜身体的“木盒”前开放，一如他的守护天使那般。  
我没有上前去和玛利亚道别，我只是安静地站在远处，看着唐璜闭上了眼睛，就像是决斗的那日一般。可我们的故事并没有像我所说的那样结束，只有我仍旧行走在这世间，他便在我的记忆之中鲜明的活着。  
当我继续北上，在别的城市开始新的生活时，人们便好奇地问我是不是那个杀死唐璜的男人，每当我重复起我的故事，每当我回忆起唐璜戏谑的神情，我所记得的，不过是，我们彼此因爱而死。

可是，唐璜从未懂过爱。我又何尝不是呢？只因我在那个拂晓杀死了唐璜。  
他因爱而死，我又何尝不是？

FIN.

NO ES EL AMOR QUIEN MUERE...  
死去的不是爱情  
by Luis Cernuda

死去的不是爱情，   
我们是我们自己。 

最初的单纯   
废止在欲望里，   
在另一种遗忘里忘记自己，   
纵横的枝条，   
为什么活着既然有天你们会消失不见？ 

只有看着的人活着   
总能看见面前属于他的黎明的眼睛，   
只有吻着的人活着   
吻到那具被爱情举高的天使的身体。 

痛苦的鬼魂，   
远远地，那些其他人，   
爱情里错失的那些人，   
像梦中的记忆，   
穿梭在坟墓间   
收紧另一种空。 

在那里来去或呜咽，   
站着的死人，石头后面的生命，   
捶打着无能为力，   
抓破了影子，   
用徒劳的轻柔。 

不，死去的不是爱情。   
No es el amor quien muere,   
somos nosotros mismos. 

Inocencia primera   
Abolida en deseo,   
Olvido de sí mismo en otro olvido,   
Ramas entrelazadas,   
¿Por qué vivir si desaparecéis un día? 

Sólo vive quien mira   
Siempre ante sí los ojos de su aurora,   
Sólo vive quien besa   
Aquel cuerpo de ángel que el amor levantara. 

Fantasmas de la pena,   
A lo lejos, los otros,   
Los que ese amor perdieron,   
Como un recuerdo en sueños,   
Recorriendo las tumbas   
Otro vacío estrechan. 

Por allá van y gimen,   
Muertos en pie, vidas tras de la piedra,   
Golpeando la impotencia,   
Arañando la sombra   
Con inútil ternura. 

No, no es el amor quien muere.


End file.
